


Rocks

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Remy, Human AU, M/M, Rosleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, remy isnt able to handle the sappiness this time, rocks, roman is a sappy mother fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Rocks

Roman stared happily at his partner from where he laid on the grass field.

Remy stopped shooing a Mosquito away from themself when they noticed him staring, they smiled, “something on your mind sugar?”

Roman hummed before turning to gaze at the sun through his arm “I don’t know..” he paused when he peeked through and saw the unimpressed look Remy gave him, he chuckled “if you wanna hear it be prepared for sappiness.”

Remy laughed “sweetheart. i got into a relationship with you, I’m always be prepared for your sappiness” they stated softly before taking a sip of their seemingly never empty coffee cup,

Roman huffed before smiling “I was just thinking, for Valentine’s Day and other occasions I’m gonna give you a rock instead of flowers, because unlike flowers, my love for you will survive eons.”

Remy didn’t get speechless, they didn’t, that was not a thing remy macalister could do, they suve and confident and they never got speechless.

They did however immediately forget how to speak as their cheeks grew a dusty shade of red That they hoped their foundation hid.

They only thing they could think of to say was loudly panic yelling “THAT'S GAY!”

Roman blinked at them, “remy, we’re dating”

Remy looked away quickly “SO ANYWAYS” they then took a long sip of coffee as to not face Romans amused expression.

Roman couldn’t help but chuckle, remy barely ever got flustered and when they did it was always very humorful,

After a little bit the conversation drifted as roman found a cool blue-tinted rock and decided to give it to remy.

Remy couldn't help but laugh before taking it gently and putting it in their pocket.


End file.
